Who Would She Choose
by XXraven-of-the-darkXX
Summary: Kakashi fighting with Itachi over a kunoichi ? Itachi's actually a former spy in Akatsuki ? What's going on ? Find out in the story ! Pls r r ! Pairings are KakaOCIta and maybe various other pairings . CHAP 1 up .


**_Who Would She Choose _**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Place : In the Residence of Kakashi

Time : Morning

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

" Hmm….", Kakashi sighed . He had not slept a wink since last night . The Konoha elders and Tsunade-sama had called for him last night . They showed him his father , Hatake Sakumo , had written his his last will that he wanted his son , Hatake Kakashi to be married before he turned thirty-five . OR at least be engaged .He almost freaked out when he heard that . He NEVER KNEW that HIS FATHER had ever written such STUFF in the WILL .

" Where in the world there's going to be a ladyyyyyyy that would be willing to marry or get engaged to me in about … say , six months ? ", thought Kakashi , " Yeah … tons I guess , from the rumours that I'm the most eligible bachelor in Konoha or.. at least one of the most eligible .."

" Maybe I should look for Genma …", he muttered and went out , locking his door in his way , " He would know something since he's one of those lady-killers I've heard ."

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Place : Uchiha Residence , Sasuke and Itachi's Home

Time : Morning

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Itachi sighed . He had not slept well last night . He came back last year because Akatsuki had been destroyed by that Kyuubi carrier , Uzumaki Naruto . When he came back , it was known that he did not massacre the entire clan ( In my story , he did not , so carry on with my story ) . Tsunade-sama ( she's the fifth already ) told the whole village that Itachi had been kiidnapped by an Akatsuki member and replaced by him ( the Akatsuki member ) .

The Akatsuki member went and massacre the entire Uchiha clan ( excluding Sasuke ) . It is concluded that one of the Uchihas , Uchiha Shisui had offended him . This might be the cause why Uchiha Shisui was drownded . He was not drownded but murdered . Nobody knew why he didn't kill Sasuke . ( Maybe he thought that he could turn Sasuke into a killer or something . Who knows ? )

Meanwhile , Itachi got out and escaped and he took weeks to return to Konoha . When he arrived at Konoha . He got taken away by the ANBU members ( all captains of their teams , judging the colour of their masks . He got taken to Sarutobi , 3rd Hokage . It was then he knew that his family had been killed . He asked to be taken to Sasuke . But Sarutobi gave him a new mission , S ranked . He was to be a spy in Akatsuki . He went away for years or so .

The whole of Konoha was told that Itachi had massacre the Uchiha clan . Sarutobi thought that it would be best for Itachi because then , Akatsuki would think that Itachi was a missing-nin like them and it would be easier for him to get into Akatsuki . So , Sasuke grew up thinking that Itachi killed their clan and went onto the path of being an revenger and so on and so forth ……

About a year and a half ago , Uzumaki Naruto defeated the Akatsuki ( with the help of Kyuubi ) at the place where Gaara was being seperated from the Shukaku (reference to manga volume . 29) . It was then , Itachi came back . He regretted that Kisame had gone with the defeat too . He was looking up to Kisame as a comrade ( O.O )

When he came back , it stir up quite a disturbance , well … him being thought as a missing-nin by all of Konoha with the exception of Sarutobi , the Konoha elders and of course , Tsunade-sama the Fifth . But it cleared on later . Itachi returned to the Uchiha Residence , his old home . Sasuke was still wary of Itachi but as time past , it got better . Now , they would talk to each other and have meals together , although there was a tense atmosphere . ( Both Sasuke and Itachi are awkward at socialising )

The life in Konoha was well for him ( Itachi ) but there's a big problem for him . No , no , not a big problem … it's a MATTER THAT CONCERNS HIS LIFE ! When he got back , the Konoha elders showed him the will of his deceased father , Uchiha-san . It says that he have to be engaged or married before or at the age of twenty – five . Yeah , he's twenty-one now , four more years to go … but now or later he would have to find a girl . So , he thought , I should start now . And with that , he went out and track down his _target . _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**AOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJ**

Place : The Jounins' Lounge

Time : Noon

**AOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJ **

" So … you guys are all here ….", said Kakashi as he opened the door . He's at the jounins' lounge door . "Oh .. it's you , Kakashi , come over here", Asuma said , relaxing on the sofa , smoking as usual . Genma , Kurenai and Gai were there . " Guess most of us didn't have missions for today ,"thought Kakashi .

" WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TODAY , MY ETERNAL RIVAL ! WELL , AS YOU SEE I'M AMONG THE FIRST TO BE HERE TODAY SO THAT BRINGS IT TO 78 – 79 ! HOW ABOUT A DUEL - ," and Gai went on rambling while the others and Kakashi ignored him .

" Genma , I need your help ," started Kakashi but was cutted off by Genma . " So … since when does the famous genius Kakashi had needed my help . Aren't you the one who would be able to solve anything ,"stated Genma . " Look , Genma , I've got to go , 'cause there's a mission in the afternoon for my team . Can I meet at the pub tonight at nine ?", said Kakashi hurriedly as he looked at the clock on the opposite wall , it's about 1 already .

" Well , anything for you friend ," said Genma and Kakashi said a word of thanks and rushed out of the lounge . But only , to crash into someone ……

**AOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJAOJ **

End of Chapter One

A / N :

The headings in BOLD : '**KKKKK' **stands for Kakashi , '**IIIIIIIII'** for Itachi and '**AOJ'** for All Other Jounins .

Erm , I read the chinese version of Naruto manga up to Volume 29 already , for everyone's information . So if anyone doesn't know about what happened in vol.29 n. I can't help it .

Hope you have enjoyed my very first fanfic ! You would know who bumped into Kakashi next chapter . Anyways , my OC would turn up in next chapter . Once again , hope you have enjoyed it and please review and review !

I think the chapter would be up in a couple of days ! Ja ne !


End file.
